User blog:Cie Qyu/Mia, the Half-Undine
Mia, the Half-Undine is a custom champion in League of Legends. NUMBERS ARE NOT CONFIRMED GODDAMMIT Abilities Mia sends forth her dual rings to the two nearest enemy units within range,prioritizing enemy champions. Water Chakram deals magical damage and mark targets with Drenched. While Drenched is active, the next three basic attacks or abilities the enemies receive from any allied champions will slow them for 1 second and deal additional magic damage. |leveling= |cooldown=8 |cost= 70 / 85 / 100 / 115 / 130 |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Mia taps into the underground water sources, which creates two waves that will collide with each other. Enemy units caught in it are knocked into the collision point, which deals magic damage and stuns them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Mia’s expertise in life forces allows her to shield an allied champion for 4 seconds at the cost of her own health. While the shield is active, Mia gains increased health regen, armor and magic resist. Rippling veil’s additional cost cannot go below 30/35/40/45/50% of Mia's maximus health |leveling = of max health per second |cooldown = 16 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Mia channels for 0.75 seconds, where a dome of highly pressurized water would encase the targeted area, dealing magic damage to those caught in it and suppressing them for 1 second. The dome will last for 5 seconds, moving through it grants additional defenses and movement speed to allied champions, while enemy champions have their movement speed and lowered. |leveling = |cooldown = 120 / 110 / 100 |cost=100 / 150 / 200 |costtype=mana |range = 1200 }} Background Like every other magickal universe, Valoran has her fair share of mystical creatures. From dragons to the Great Purple Serpent, the water elementals known as the Undines has been living in Valoran long before the Great Rune Wars. Like all elementals, the Undines shied away from human contact, preferring the untainted nature compared to the concrete jungles. However, deep in the hills of Ionia, a young Undine came into a contact with a human for the first time ever. Bewildered by the mysterious existence of the Undine, Mia, a young child felt scared and curious at the same time. The village had not taught her any of this, but it was soon that she learned that the Undines were just as friendly as she could ever imagined. The two children fostered an unbreakable bond over the years. However, their days of bliss were over when Noxus attacked. The village was thrown into chaos instantly, with blood painting the village red. Amidst the mayhem, Mia went to warn her friend of the incoming danger. But alas, before she could reach her friend, an explosion went off behind her, almost killing her in the process. As Mia’s friend came to investigate the ruckus, she chanced upon her dying friend. Without a moment’s hesitation, she did another deed no other Undines have done before: transferring her life essence into Mia. This risky procedure may disturb the latent magical energy in Mia and send both of them into coma, but the Undine felt no fear. Strands of light poured into Mia’s body, shrinking the Undine with each strand. When the last strand of life had reached Mia, the Undine smiled for the last time and collapsed into a puddle of water. When Mia awoke in a puddle of water, she immediately realised what happened. Rage welled within her, the Undine's life force within her cause the water around her to swirl violently. As Noxian forces tried to put her down, she willed pillars of water from the ground and tore through her enemies with raging torrents. When the Noxian forces retreated, Mia swore to avenge her friend and Ionia on the Fields of Justice. Quote Selection "As tranquil as a lake’s surface." Movement "As the rivers run." "As the flow dictates". "Walking's a pain." "They will regret crossing us." "We go, with the currents." "For Mel..." "Even if the currents are against us." Attacking Drown." "The tides of battle have changed." "Swept by the waves." "Noxus will pay for their misdeeds." "The torrents rage." "Rain on 'em." (Attacking enemy Noxian champions) "Noxian scum!" Taunt "You're just a bubble waiting to be popped." "You're nothing but a bug in a whirlpool." (Taunting enemy Noxian champions) "I'll show you a watery grave." (Taunting an enemy Fizz/Nami) "A fish out of water is nothing but a dead one." Joke (Mia dissolves into a pool of water) "Be formless, like water." (Mia dissolves into a pool of water) "I think i'll laze here for a bit." (Mia dissolves into a pool of water) "They better watch where they are treading." (Near enemy Nami) "You know what they said about fighting fire with fire. I'm not sure if that applies to us." Trivia Mia's friend, the Undine, is called Mel. Mia trained in Shojin Monastery, the same temple as Lee Sin, before departing for the Institute. Mia gains +1 additional movement speed while on the river. Mia’s joke “Be formless, like water” is a reference to Bruce Lee’s quote Mia’s joke “They better watch where they are treading” is a reference to the quote "watch where you tread". Creator's thoughts This is my second champion concept. I wanted another Karma-like support that does well offensively and defensively. Another water-themed support champion, yay \(^o^)/ Now before any of you accuse me of stealing your champion's concept/skill/whatever, I must let you know that i created this concept back in the 4th of August. And yes, the first concept included a geyser knock up skill and a thresh like ulti that suppresses you instead of slowing. But i decided that that would be too stale and scrapped it. The first concept had a flat movement speed modifier as a passive where enemies walking towards you are slowed and allies moving towards you are hastened(if you paired her up with vayne, vayne probably won't even need tier 2 boots). But seeing another champion having something similar(I'M LOOKING AT YOU, GRAVITATUS. jk:P) , i decided to move it to the ulti instead. And finally, thank you for reading my champion concept. I have no idea how to put the box thingy of my other champion concept though .-. Category:Custom champions